Ichigo's True Past
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Slight AU. Why is Kisshu so attracted to Ichigo? Could it be that he already knows her? Read this story, and you'll find out!


**Ichigo's True Past**

Ichigo was worried. She hadn't heard from or seen Kisshu in nearly two weeks, and Pai and Taruto weren't around to ask either. Finally, at the end of the second week, she grabbed the portal machine under her bed, and set it to take her to the main room of the Cyniclons' ship.

_**Meanwhile, on the Cyniclons' ship: **_Pai and Taruto were utterly exhausted. Two weeks ago, they had woken up to find that Kisshu had an extremely high fever, and couldn't wake up. Pai had tried everything he could think of, but nothing was working, even after Taruto gave him almost everything he had in a power transfer.

By the end of the second week, Pai and Taruto had given up, and were resting. They could only hope that Kisshu would survive this.

Pai's room was the closest to the main room, so he heard it when a portal opened up. Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed, and went to the main room.

Ichigo was about to start looking around when she heard footsteps, and looked over to see Pai walking towards her. _Jeez, he looks exhausted; what happened? _she wondered.

Pai sighed, and said, "Did you come looking for Kisshu?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "What happened to you, though? You look like you haven't slept in a month."

"Kisshu is very sick," Pai said. "Taruto and I used all our power over the past two weeks trying to heal him, but nothing's working, and we've given up. Both of us are trying to rest, and hoping that Kisshu will survive this."

Ichigo looked scared, but said, "Is Kisshu in his room?"

"No, I put him in the medical ward," Pai said. "It's at the far end of the hallway behind you. Do you want to stay with him?"

"Is that okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "There's a bathroom attached to the medical ward, just so you know."

"K, thanks," Ichigo said. "You should go back to bed, you look exhausted."

"I am," Pai said. He headed off, and Ichigo went the opposite way.

She walked all the way down the hall, and came to a closed door. She hesitantly opened it, and went in. Sure enough, it was the medical ward, and she was shocked as she saw Kisshu.

Kisshu was lying in a bed, covered with layers of blankets. One of his arms was on top of the blankets, attached to an IV. His face was flushed, and he lay completely still.

Ichigo went over and gently put a hand on his forehead. As she had assumed, Kisshu was burning up. Suddenly, as she started to take her hand away, an image flashed in her mind. It appeared to be the same as what she was looking at now; Kisshu lying unconscious in a hospital bed, an IV attached to his arm. There was only one difference; in the mental image, Kisshu appeared to be about five or six years old.

Ichigo was puzzled by this; what was going on? Suddenly the image in her mind shifted from looking at Kisshu, to looking at a small Cyniclon girl, who looked strikingly like Ichigo herself. In fact, the only difference was the ears. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head; sounding like a younger version of herself. It was obviously connected to the vision; the little girl's voice said, "Kish, please don't die! I can't live without you! Please, wake up!"

_That sounds like me, when I was little, _Ichigo thought. _But why would I be in Kisshu's memories? I didn't know him when I was little, nor am I a Cyniclon- right?_

Another idea occurred to her, and she thought, _If Kisshu was unconscious, how would he remember what the little girl was saying? What if this is MY memory, not Kisshu's? But if I was a Cyniclon, why am I human now? Unless…. I know it sounds crazy, but what if Ryou was using me against Kisshu, having turned me into a Mew and brainwashed me? It would explain why he hates me; he hates all Cyniclons. If I was originally a Cyniclon, and he brainwashed me into thinking I was human for all this time- maybe that's why Kisshu's in love with me. He already knows me!_

Suddenly Ichigo started feeling weird. Images started streaming through her mind, and she felt her body changing. It HURT, as her ears lengthened, and her feet lifted off the ground as she regained her true form and memories. A sharp pain shot through her head, and she screamed once before finally blacking out.

Pai felt the energy in the medical ward, and started to run. Taruto burst out of his room a minute later, and asked, "What's happening? I heard Ichigo scream."

"I don't know, but I bet we'll find out," Pai said, as he reached the door to the medical ward and flung it open.

Taruto nearly crashed into him as he stopped dead. Peering around his older brother, Taruto's jaw joined Pai's in the 'down' position. Lying on the floor, unconscious, was a Cyniclon girl with red hair, dressed in a pink cut-off shirt like Kisshu's, with a red vest over it, and a black miniskirt. Black boots covered her feet, and around her neck was a small red heart on a golden chain.

"Pai…. What's going on?" Taruto asked. "I thought Oneechan was killed!"

Pai snapped out of shock, and said, "Apparently not…. She must have been captured by that blonde guy when we went to Earth that first time. But why did he erase her memories and turn her into a Mew Mew?"

"Maybe because he thought we couldn't fight our own sister?" Taruto suggested.

"Did Kisshu figure it out?" Pai wondered. "He was in love with Ichigo from day one, both at home and here."

"Either that or he just felt attracted to her and went along with it," Taruto said. "But what caused her to turn back?"

"Maybe this illness of Kisshu's did some good," Pai said. "You don't remember, but when Kisshu and Ichigo were little, Kisshu got very sick, and Ichigo spent all her time with him. Maybe seeing him like this again brought her memories back!"

"Well, whatever happened, this is great!" Taruto said. "Mom and Dad are going to be thrilled!"

"Let's wake her up," Pai said. He knelt next to Ichigo and tapped her forehead.

Ichigo stirred, then opened her eyes. "Pai-oniichan?" she asked. "What happened? Some blonde human guy captured me, and then I don't remember anything."

"He turned you into a human, and forced you to fight us," Pai said. "It's been six months since he captured you; we thought he had killed you. Fortunately, even as a human you eventually fell for Kisshu, and when you came here, somehow you changed back into a Cyniclon."

"Mom and Dad think I'm dead?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Taruto said. "I think they'll be thrilled to see you."

"Where's Kish?" Ichigo asked.

Pai and Taruto looked grim, and Ichigo asked shakily, "Did the humans kill him?"

"No, but he's got that sickness again; the one he got when he was six," Pai said. "He's behind you; see if you can do anything. He's been out for two weeks now, and nothing I've done is helping."

Ichigo looked horrified, and got up, then went to Kisshu. She put a hand on his chest, and looked puzzled. "It feels like he's fine; maybe he's better?" she said. Without waiting for a response, she tapped Kisshu's forehead.

Kisshu stirred and opened his eyes- and then his jaw dropped. "Ichigo?" he whispered.

"I'm here," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, but what happened? We thought you were dead," Kisshu said, sitting up.

"Some blonde guy captured me, and Pai says he turned me into a human," Ichigo said. "I don't remember anything after the blonde guy knocked me out."

Kisshu looked at Pai, who said, "Yup, the reason you were in love with Mew Ichigo is because she was our sister the whole time."

"Wow…" Kisshu said. "It's good to have you back, Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo smiled, and asked, "So what's been going on since Blondie turned me human?"

"We unfortunately discovered Deep Blue's true intention is to wipe out us as well as the humans," Pai said grimly. "I discovered who his human host is, and we need to kill him, as well as Blondie."

Ichigo looked shocked, but then said, "Can I kill Blondie?"

"Sure, but I'm coming too," Kisshu said.

"Still think I can't take care of myself?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I want to watch him go down in flames," Kisshu said, smirking.

Ichigo returned the smirk, one of her fangs slipping over her lower lip. "Where to?" she asked.

Kisshu grabbed her hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew. They landed out front, and saw Lettuce sweeping the front walkway. She looked up when she heard the teleportation, and her jaw dropped. "I-Ichigo-san?" she asked.

Ichigo looked puzzled, and Kisshu said, "That's Lettuce, she's Pai's girlfriend."

"Oniichan ACTUALLY found a girlfriend!?" Ichigo asked in shock. "Jeez, Earth must have really changed you guys."

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He looked over at Lettuce, and said, "Today's the day; can you and Pudding tie up the others till we're done?"

"Sure," Lettuce said. "But then you get to explain this."

"That'll be fun…." Kisshu said sarcastically. "Where's Blondie?"

"The basement, last I checked," Lettuce said. "You two go on down, Pudding and I will tie up the others till you're done."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand again, and teleported to the basement. Ryou looked up, then looked panicked. "How did you change back?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that you're going down for taking me away from my family, AND making me fight them!" Ichigo shouted. She threw her right arm out, and a sword appeared in her hand. Ryou looked panicked as she stalked over to him; there was nowhere to run. He backed up, but it was too late. Ichigo lunged, and stabbed him through the heart. As her blade pierced his heart, Ichigo shouted, "INAZUMA SENKO!" A bright light flashed, and when it faded, there was a pile of ash on the floor.

Kisshu started clapping as Ichigo let her weapon disappear. "Great, Ichigo-chan," he said.

Ichigo blushed. "Thanks Kish," she said happily. "What do we do now?"

"Go upstairs, and tell Lettuce and Taruto's girlfriend Pudding that they can untie the others," Kisshu said.

"Taruto has a girlfriend too?" Ichigo asked as Kisshu led her upstairs.

"Yeah, they're perfect for each other," Kisshu said. "Hyperactive little monkeys."

Ichigo giggled as they came into the main room. The Mews, Pai, Taruto and Keiichiro looked up, and Mint, Zakuro, and Keiichiro's jaws hit the floor. "What's going on?" Mint whispered.

"This is going to take some explaining, so I'll start at the beginning," Pai said. "About a year ago, we all came to Earth just to see what it was like. During that visit, we were attacked, and my younger sister was separated from us. We thought she had been killed, but it turns out that in fact, she was captured by Ryou, and turned into a human, then a Mew Mew. The girl you all knew as Momomiya Ichigo was actually Ikisatashi Ichigo, my younger sister. She came to the ship today, and somehow regained her memories and true form."

"If you guys are siblings, why are Ichigo and Kisshu in love?" Mint asked.

"Kisshu is adopted, and Ichigo and he have been friends since the day they met," Pai said.

"No thanks to you, Mr. Overprotective," Ichigo snickered.

"Mmph," Pai said.

"This is too weird," Mint said.

"I'd have to agree," Keiichiro said. "And are we getting untied at some point?"

Lettuce and Pudding got up and untied Mint, Zakuro and Keiichiro, and then Lettuce said, "We have to kill Deep Blue's human host, right?"

"I'll do it," Kisshu said.

"Alright, call if you get into trouble," Pai said. Kisshu gave him an annoyed look, and teleported out.

Ichigo giggled. "He's so cute," she said.

"Not to mention reckless," Pai grumbled.

"Worrywart," Ichigo snickered. "So how long have you and Lettuce been together?"

"Um…. about two months," Pai said. "And Taruto's been with Pudding for three months."

"Wow, I never thought you'd find a girlfriend- much less an Earth girl," Ichigo said. "You've always been so uninterested in girls. Lettuce must be really special."

"She is," Pai said, causing Lettuce to turn red.

"Is she coming back with us?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure she can," Pai said. "You know what everyone's like about humans."

"And I have family here," Lettuce said. "When I'm older, maybe, but not right now."

"And there's a possibility we'll get exiled for killing Deep Blue," Pai said. "Then I guess we'd be living on Earth anyways."

"Without Mom and Dad?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"It's a possibility, not a certainty," Pai said. "But if we do, we can still call them, k?"

"K…." Ichigo said. "Where would we be living here?"

"I have two spare rooms; if you don't mind sharing with Kisshu, you can have one, and Pai can have one," Keiichiro said. "Taruto's been invited to live with Pudding."

"I love sharing with Kish," Ichigo said. She turned to Pai and asked, "Pai-oniichan, shouldn't we call Mom and Dad?"

"Good idea," Pai said.

"You can use the equipment here, if you want," Keiichiro said.

"Thanks," Pai said. "Come on, Ichigo."

Ichigo followed him to the basement, and watched as he went to one of the computers, then typed their home number into a keypad next to it. They watched as the big screen on the wall flickered a bit, then cleared to show the faces of two Cyniclons. They looked shocked, and the woman asked softly, "Ichigo?"

"Hi Mom," Ichigo said.

"Where were you!?" Mrs. Ikisatashi asked. "We thought you were dead!"

"The blonde guy in charge of the Mews captured me and turned me into a human and a Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "I got my memories and true form back today somehow, and killed the blonde guy."

"We're so glad you're okay," Mr. Ikisatashi said. "Pai, how's it going?"

"I've got good news and bad news," Pai said. "The bad news is that I found out that Deep Blue never intended to help us. He was simply using us to get the Earth."

"What's the good news?" Mrs. Ikisatashi asked.

"The Mews have agreed to form a truce with us, and give us the Mew Aqua, to save Cyniclonia," Pai said. "Earth is very polluted, it would be hard for us to live here."

Mr. Ikisatashi sighed. "I suppose I should inform Koni-sama and the Council of this?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," Pai said.

"Anything else we should know?" Mrs. Ikisatashi asked.

"Pai-oniichan and Taruto have girlfriends!" Ichigo said. Pai turned red.

"Do we get to meet them?" Mrs. Ikisatashi asked.

"They're both Mews, and their families are here on Earth; I'm not sure we can bring them with us," Pai said.

"Can you bring them to wherever it is you're talking to us from?" Mr. Ikisatashi asked.

"That's a good idea, hold on," Pai said, and teleported out, leaving Ichigo with her parents.

"How's Kisshu?" Mrs. Ikisatashi asked.

"He seems fine," Ichigo said. "He let me kill Blondie by myself!"

Mrs. Ikisatashi giggled. "He's finally getting over the idea that you can't take care of yourself?" she asked.

"I hope so," Ichigo said. "At least he's not as overprotective as Pai-oniichan."

"Your brother is just looking out for you," Mr. Ikisatashi said.

"I know, but it can be irritating," Ichigo sighed. Someone cleared their throat behind her, and she flinched, then turned.

Pai was standing behind her, and he looked slightly sad. "Do you really think I'm irritating?" he asked.

"No, I just think you go a bit too far with the overprotectiveness sometimes," Ichigo said. Noticing Pai still looked a bit sad, she went to him and hugged him, saying softly, "I love you, Oniichan."

"I love you too, Imouto-chan," Pai said, hugging her back. "I missed you."

"HEY! I missed her too!" Taruto said indignantly.

Ichigo and Pai broke apart, and Pai glared at Taruto. Before he could do anything, though, Mrs. Ikisatashi said, "Boys, stop it. Don't you have some introductions to make?"

Pai and Taruto looked sheepish, and Pai took Lettuce's hand, then said, "Mom, Dad, this is Midorikawa Lettuce, my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Lettuce," Mr. Ikisatashi said. "How long have you and Pai been together?"

"Two months," Lettuce said. "He's really sweet."

"Aww…. Pai, she's so cute," Mrs. Ikisatashi said. "So, have you kissed her yet?"

Pai turned red and said, "Yes…."

"You know what that means, right?" Mr. Ikisatashi asked.

"Yes…." Pai said. "It means that we're bonded, and if I can't bring her back, I have to stay here."

Mr. Ikisatashi nodded as Mrs. Ikisatashi asked, "Taruto, who's your girlfriend?"

"This is Fong Pudding," Taruto said.

"Hi na no da!" Pudding said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Pudding," Mrs. Ikisatashi said. Pudding smiled brightly.

Mr. Ikisatashi sighed and said, "It's getting late here; we will inform Koni-sama and the Council of your discoveries in the morning," he said. "Please come back soon, and tell Kisshu we say hi."

"We will, thanks Dad," Ichigo said. "See you when we return."

"Bye sweetie!" Mrs. Ikisatashi said, and the screen went black. Pai sighed, and said, "Let's go back upstairs."

The others followed him back upstairs, and found that Kisshu had returned. "Kish! How'd it go?" Ichigo asked.

"He didn't even put up a fight," Kisshu said, smirking. "For a human who's supposed to be Deep Blue's host, he's not good for much."

Ichigo giggled. "I'm glad it went well," she said. "But what took you so long?"

"I decided I'd let him run around for a while before I actually caught him and killed him," Kisshu said, snickering.

"Like Cat and Mouse?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup, except this time, he got killed instead of just tagged," Kisshu said.

"What's Cat and Mouse?" Mint asked.

"It's a child's game we play on Cyniclonia," Ichigo said. "Whoever's the Cat has to chase the 'Mouse' around till either they get too tired, or they get tagged. Usually it's a two-person game, but adding more players can be fun too."

"That sounds fun, na no da," Pudding said.

Keiichiro sighed and asked, "Pai, are you all going home with the Mew Aqua?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure whether we're coming back or not," Pai said. "Taruto and I will at least visit, but Kisshu and Ichigo may decide to stay."

"Well, either way is fine, I have spare rooms, and Pudding has made it very clear Taruto is welcome to live with her," Keiichiro said. "I'll go get the Mew Aqua, and you all can take it back with you."

"Thank you," Pai said. Keiichiro smiled and went to the basement. He came back with a bag, and handed it to Pai. Pai looked inside, and his eyes went wide. "You had this much?" he asked. "This should be more than enough, thank you."

"Good," Keiichiro said. "And good luck."

"Thanks, we'll need it," Kisshu said. Then he and Ichigo teleported back to the ship, followed by Pai and Taruto. They landed in the main room, and Kisshu said, "Let's go home, guys."

The others nodded, smiling, and Pai and Taruto went off to the control room.

This left Ichigo and Kisshu alone, and Kisshu said, "I'm so glad you're back, Ichigo-chan."

"I'm glad to be back," Ichigo said. "Can I have a kiss?"

"You can have a kiss anytime you want," Kisshu said with a smile, and kissed her passionately, feeling her respond with equal passion.

**I think I'll leave the rest to your imagination; I like this the way it is. Please review, and I hope you like this idea!**


End file.
